


God's touch

by SatansSin



Series: Thorki Prompts [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, God/Mortal relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/pseuds/SatansSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was the most beautiful creature Thor had ever seen.</p><p>And he was going to have him.</p><p> </p><p>(Based on the Zeus and Ganymede myth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's touch

**Author's Note:**

> Non - con. Lots of it

 

It was a midsummer’s beautiful day when the fates of two changed forever in the realm eternal.

***

Born and raised in fields of gold and amber, taught to walk and run under the sapphire skies, given emeralds as eyes and snow as skin, a heart as fragile as a flower and hair black as the rarest black pearl, Loki was a child of love and cherishing.

He was beautiful, from the day he was born, his mother had known and kept him from work to keep his hands soft, his skin pale.

She kissed him and sang him to sleep every night, his father watched over him as he played, forever a shadow that kept him safe from all eyes.

He was watched and worshipped by men and women alike, bringing him gifts upon gifts to give him what his parents could not.

And his heart, so soft and open, would never be tainted with something as dark as greed, he could never be touched by something as common as lust, no.

Loki was meant to love.

And he did.

He loved everyone and everyone loved him.

He was the moon, pale and untouchable.

Far away and so close at the same time.

He was mist and smoke, love and air.

He was Loki.

And he was beautiful.

***

And it was this beauty that caught the eye of the one who would break him.

***

Twenty two years of age, Loki was the epitome of masculine beauty.

He was white against the golden fields, his robes loose and green, his eyes a bright jade as he moved about the fields, running a path through them, his sandals barely touching the ground, making him believe he was flying, gliding over the earth because he was too beautiful for it.

He was chasing the rain, following it with his head lifted high, his face turned upwards as he ran and ran, leaving his home behind.

His mother was baking for him, he knew, he would have the sweet bread, hot and warm as he sat before the fire, drying up and telling his beautiful mother stories he made up, scenes he saw in the skies, pictures the clouds painted for him.

His arms spread wide, Loki laughed when the first of the rain drops fell on his face and spun around as he caught it.

Soon, he was drenched, dancing and jumping in the rain, his grin huge on his stunning face as he enjoyed it.

He was ecstatic, stunning and happy, he heard the thunder rumble and shuddered.

He always loved the thunder.

Loki opened his eyes and glanced towards the dripping fields, eager to run in them and play in the rain for as long as it lasted.

He didn’t expect lightning to fall from the heavens.

***

Loki screamed and fell back, his foot slipping on the muddy ground, his back hitting the earth with a splash, jolting him.

Loki sat up, gasping when he saw a huge blackened circle a few feet from where he was, burnt by the lightning.

And, to Loki’s horror, there was a figure, crouching low, but rising with each stuttering breath Loki took.

His emerald eyes widened when he saw him, one he never thought he would see.

Muscled and huge, twice as broad as Loki, blonde hair untouched by the rain he controlled, eyes glowing white with the power he exuded, entire terrifying body glowing gold in divinity.

Thor, the god of Thunder, the one Loki worshipped in the temples with his father, stood to his impressive height and watched the young boy before him.

Never had he seen such beauty, never had he longed for it so.

He had watched the lad for eternity, it seemed, and wanted him for longer.

Now he would finally have him.

Thor stood a solid step forward, his glow around him and Loki gasped, scrambling back, stumbling to his feet and turning to run, to escape.

A tortured scream escaped his throat as Thor’s arm came about his waist and lifted him up.

“No!” Loki yelled, kicking and thrashing in the god’s arms

His melodious voice, Thor loved, but silenced with a large hand when the clouds above curled and churned a moment before lighting fell on them both and took them both away.

***

Loki cried as he was unceremoniously dumped on a large fur, hitting it with more force than needed, for he crumpled.

A moment later, he looked up at Thor as the god smiled at him, his grin giving Loki no doubt about what he wanted from him.

“Worry not, Loki” Thor rumbled, his voice reminiscent of thunder “I shall not hurt you.”

“Please” Loki breathed “Please, don’t. I beg of you, please”

He knew what Thor wanted, he’s heard of youths of supreme beauty being taken by the gods, their families mourning their sacrifice.

Loki wasn’t vain, but he knew what he looked like, he knew why people did everything he asked and why he was so loved.

He was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen and now the same beauty was going to curse him.

He whimpered when Thor neared and cringed from him, closing his eyes, bent double in his fear with his knees under him and his hands raised in meager protection.

“Hush” Thor said, placing a hand on Loki’s back, extracting a soft sob from the boy “It will be well, Loki, I promise you”

Loki cowered from him, his emerald eyes filled with tears and he shook his head “Please, my lord, please, please…”

His voice broke into sobs and Thor rubbed his back as Loki bowed in submission.

He was trembling badly, begging him, pleading him, trembling.

But beauty like this was too much for Thor.

He couldn’t not have it.

***

Loki whimpered loudly as Thor made him move enough that he could be held in his arms and carried to bed.

His green eyes looked at the bed as though it was a monster and already drenched and dirty, Loki started to scream.

“Let me go!” he struggled even as Thor pressed him down on the bed and levered himself over him “for the love of the gods, let me go, please!”

He shoved at Thor and kicked his legs, thrashing his head from side to side even as he felt the inevitability of Thor, the monster god, pin him down.

“No!” Loki screamed, arching his long, beautiful neck back “My lord, no, no no!”

“Loki” Thor whispered to him “Calm yourself, boy, I will not hurt you”

Loki turned his head aside, his eyes screwed shut as he felt Thor move.

Sobs erupted from his throat, his entire body shuddering as Thor’s lips rubbed his skin.

“Please…” he pleaded.

But it was no use.

Thor was much too powerful.

His large hands moved to Loki’s shoulders and lowered his robes.

Loki sobbed loudly even as tendrils of faint pleasure flit through his body.

He was as pure and as untouched as he looked.

And now he was going to be ruined.

His hands fisted in the sheets as he felt Thor’s mouth move down his body, his eyes were focused on a spot on the ceiling and his sobs reached the highest point in the room as he shuddered and wept.

Thor realized he couldn’t live without the taste of Loki’s skin, now that he’d had it.

He gently grasped Loki’s hands when they shoved at his shoulders, and placed them down on the bedding, continuing his worship of Loki’s body.

His chest heaved up and down and Loki looked at the wall, tears falling onto the sheets, his whimpers unconcealed.

“I don’t want this…” he whispered, sobbing “I don’t want this, please, stop”

Thor hummed  against his ribs “You’ll want it, don’t worry”

He licked up Loki’s neck and jaw and finally, kissed that perfect mouth.

***

Loki moaned in despair, sobbing loudly into Thor’s mouth, his hands pinned down, his heels dragging on the bed as he still tried to escape.

Thor was unmoved, determined to make Loki feel good.

He pulled both his arms over his head and caught them in one large hand while the other went between Loki’s legs, looking for his length and starting to knead it.

Loki screamed into his mouth, breaking the kiss off.

“Please!” he pleaded again “Stop! My lord, I beg of you! Please, don’t do this to me!”

Thor kissed him into silence and Loki wept once more.

Against his will, his hips began to move forward, lifting upwards as Thor pleasured him and Loki’s next whimper was closer to a moan than anything else.

He didn’t stop fighting, however, tipping his head away when Thor made to kiss him again and ended up sobbing quietly as Thor mouthed down his neck, felt his beating heart race under his lips and shushed him, soothed him as he pulled from Loki his orgasm.

Loki cried loudly as he came, the pleasure undeniable, though unwanted.

He tried to curl away, tried to run but Thor held him fast and he only managed to turn his upper body enough to hide his face in the pillows behind him.

His form was wracked with sobs as he felt his own slick between his legs and Thor’s mouth on his back.

***

“Try and calm yourself”

Loki shuddered, his teeth biting down harshly on his arm as he lay on his front, sobbing softly and trembling.

It was either fear, which he was counting on.

Or pleasure, which would shame him.

Thor’s hands on him felt like a missing limb he knew not he had.

And even as he didn’t want it …

… he did.

Thor was preparing him now, his legs spread as he nestled between them, one hand holding Loki down as he worked.

Loki sniffed loudly, gasping as those experienced fingers worked inside him … inside him!

He bit his arm, the pain making his eyes water further as he lay opened before Thor.

Thor rubbed his back to calm him, and the moment his hand moved, Loki lunged forward, springing like a cat, trying to escape.

But Thor only brought him back, and ignored Loki’s weeping.

Loki was wretched and he wished he would at least lose consciousness.

“Relax” Thor whispered from behind him “remember to breathe”

And it was then Loki noticed that Thor was done preparing him.

He grasped at the bedding, his bitten arm bleeding, and pulled.

“Please, don’t!”

He cried when Thor’s hands fitted around his slim waist and he was flipped on his back.

“No, don’t!” Loki shouted, kicking, struggling to escape this. He shouted when Thor pressed him down flat, holding his pale, beautiful body under his as his hands slipped between Loki’s thighs.

 “Thor, please!”

It was the first time Loki took his name.

And Thor, already selfish and vain, wanted to hear it again.

“Yes” he whispered as he spread Loki’s legs “Say my name”

***

Loki choked, his eyes wide, his mouth opened as he felt the breath knocked out of him when Thor plunged in.

A shrill cry escaped his throat.

It was done.

Loki, the sensitive, beautiful love of his land.

Was done.

He whimpered, his hands fisting in the sheets as he tried and failed to calm himself.

“Breathe, Loki”

Loki stuttered a breath, closed his eyes shut.

He was inside him

Thor was inside him

And he was so big!

“It hurts!” Loki gasped “Thor, it hurts!”

Thor shushed him and rubbed his arms, taking them and putting them around his neck, his hands on his shoulders.

“Scratch me, hurt me if you must”

So Loki did.

He moaned and dug his nails in as Thor began to move, drawing blood.

From a god

He whimpered, still, half in pain, half in pleasure because Thor was touching him in a place that sent sparks of ecstasy through him.

“Th – Thor …”

“Yes, Loki?”

Loki tightened around him and raked his back with his nails.

“I can’t …”

Thor didn’t know what he meant but he kissed Loki’s neck.

“It’s alright”

Then he began to move.

And though Loki still wept in his ear, panted, his gasps broken and stuttered, he didn’t push Thor away, he clung to him.

And that, more than anything else, made him quicken his pace.

Loki, who had settled for the smooth, bearable pace, yelped, holding Thor tighter.

“S – slow down!” he panted “my lord, slow down, I can’t take this!”

Thor kissed him and slowed, laying Loki down flat and licking his neck, his mouth, kissing him everywhere until Loki’s panting got louder and louder, his hands roamed rather than steadied himself.

He wasn’t allowing it, but he wasn’t pushing Thor away.

***

Loki came twice, his body stimulated in ways he never thought it could be.

He was tingling all over, gasping as he was jolted on the bed, whimpering because Thor was still going.

His mouth was red and kiss swollen, his eyes closed.

His arm was thrown around Thor’s shoulders while the other stroked Thor’s back.

And he prayed.

He prayed this was over so he could crawl home and die.

Just …

Die.

Loki bit his lips to stifle a moan when he felt Thor tense, his passage tender and abused took his spend as Thor released with a groan.

Loki gasped when Thor fell on him, stopping his breath and threatening to break his bones. He pushed Thor away, trying to get out, trying to get him out.

He wept again when Thor didn’t move and yelped when he did, hissing in pain.

He turned and curled to his side, crying because he’s never felt pain like this before.

His back, his thighs, his hips, inside, everything hurt and he could stop himself from weeping.

He’d heard stories, all his life he’d heard tales of gods kidnapping beautiful youths and raping them, keeping them as their own.

None of them ever returned.

A wretched sob tore from him and Thor rubbed his back.

Loki shrank away from him but Thor held fast and soon Thor had pulled him back against his front, humming to him, caressing him as though he hadn’t just ravished him.

Loki bore it.

He had no choice.

***

Jane, goddess of Stars and Thor’s wife, was jealous.

She wasn’t a fool, she knew why Thor had brought the boy here.

Everyone was talking about it, everyone was talking about how she could not please her own husband in the bedchambers and she wouldn’t take the ridicule anymore.

So even as Loki poured for her husband, his drink she formulated a plan unlike any.

***

“You will take him then?”

“For a price, fair Queen”

Jane expected as much “My husband’s finest goats, the ones that take his chariot forth. They shall be yours if Loki is dealt with”

The god of War, Tyr, nodded “As you wish”

***

Loki was trembling – again.

For the doors of the god – king’s chambers turned for him, becoming creatures of nightmares and ghouls of terror.

He knew why the king wanted him, now, three days after his …

Loki swallowed and wiped his eyes as he recalled his rape.

Because that was what it had been.

Loki hadn’t wanted it and he had been in so much pain after, days in agony because even though Thor was gentle – he was still a god.

Bones had been broken that Loki knew naught about until he moved and screamed.

And the bleeding.

Thor feared the boy dead for sure.

But gods were nothing if not healers and Loki had been healed, fixed back to his old self, the one Thor had first broken in three weeks ago.

Three weeks Loki had been gone, longing for his family, longing to escape Asgard, but he couldn’t.

He had thought of leaping to his death, but Thor had always been there, even when he once ran for the shore of Asgard, intending to drop down into the waters.

Thor himself had run to grab him, pulling him back even as Loki screamed for mercy, screamed to be let go.

He’d been dragged to Thor’s chambers to his horror and shrieked and struggled violently.

But Thor had done nothing.

He’d held Loki to his chest, rubbing his back, humming to him in that deep voice, kissing his hair until Loki silenced himself.

He kneaded Loki’s legs and back, massaged him until he was relaxed and left him to sleep alone, undisturbed.

He hadn’t touched him until three days ago, where he had been gentle as he pulled Loki into his arms and even though Loki pleaded to him, fought, begged and cried, Thor took him.

He was soft to him, kind even as he destroyed him.

But still, so used to durable gods and not frail mortals, Thor had been rough, far more then he intended.

And it was only when Loki started to scream what he knew what he’d done.

His arms, he’d broken.

And he’d ripped him, blood spilled like that of the dead and Thor stared down in horror.

Loki couldn’t stop screaming and Thor had carried him to the healers, leaving him there as he himself, sobbed outside, horror at what he had done evident.

Loki hadn’t seen him since.

Now, he stood before those doors, the tray of drinks Thor had requested shaking in his hands as he braved himself enough to go in and serve the monster that kept him.

***

Thor’s icy blue eyes looked up when they saw Loki enter with his mead.

He was pale, as he always was, his gaze lowered to the floor as though looking up at Thor would trigger something that was already bound to happen.

Thor didn’t speak, he sat in his chair, close to the table, head propped up by a fist and elbow, watching Loki as he neared.

The clicking of the drink against the tray told him Loki was trembling and his tense body showed he was ready to run.

No, Thor wouldn’t let him.

So as Loki placed the drink down, slowly and focused, Thor waited.

The moment the glass was set, Loki turned and fled.

He cried loudly a moment later when Thor caught his wrist and brought him back.

“Mercy!” Loki pleaded as Thor pulled him close, the tray dropped so he could push at Thor’s arm “Have mercy on me, please!”

“Hush, Loki,” Thor said softly, pulling him back even as he struggled and seating him on the divan “I won’t hurt you again, I swear”  

Loki watched him fearfully, his eyes pleading even as Thor, the god of thunder, crouched before him, looking up at him.

“I … I’m sorry” Thor told him “I shouldn’t have done that, Loki, I should have had more control”

He raised a hand and Loki stilled, watching it like it was a snake ready to strike, eyes wide, breathing broken.

“I swear I’ll be more careful from now on”

He made to cup Loki’s cheek but Loki gasped and turned his head away, his hair falling over, hiding his frightened expression, his closed eyes.

His hands, held tightly in his lap, fisted in the robe Thor had given him and the softest sobs escaped him.

“Loki?”

Loki flinched

“Look at me”

A deep, shattered breath came from Loki but he didn’t turn, he couldn’t.

“Loki”

He jerked when Thor’s hands grabbed his own.

He didn’t want to, but he turned, heart beating wildly within his heaving chest, tears already falling from his eyes.

Thor looked at his face, the boy so broken and beautiful.

He wanted him so desperately to be his, not as a lover but as a love.

“I…”

“Please…” Loki whispered to him, looking at his eyes for the first time, hair falling around his face “Please, let me go. I want to go home, please, my lord, please”

Thor blinked

“I worshipped you everyday” Loki sobbed softly “Was that not enough?”

Thor looked into his eyes, mouth parting in hurt.

“I’ll do anything” Loki begged him, for the first time grabbing Thor’s hands “I’ll do anything you want, just let me go, let me go home, please…”

He let Thor go so he could sob into his hands, head bowed, shoulders shaking under the force of his grief.

Thor watched him helplessly and gently pulled him into his embrace, stunned when Loki fell against him, holding him close, hiding his face in Thor’s neck as he sobbed against him, begging him, pleading him.

And Thor held him through, his own eyes watering at what he had done.

***

“Who is that?” Loki asked as he sat atop Thor’s shoulders, trying to get the apples Thor wished to steal.

It wasn’t the most inconspicuous thing they could have done, but it was different.

It was better.

And Loki found that as the days passed, Thor became less and less of a monster, less of a god and more … human.

He had everything Loki knew he did as a god, power, control, hammer, thunder.

He’d made lightning dance for Loki.

It was the most frightening and beautiful thing Loki had seen.

And he’d leaned back against Thor’s front as Thor showed it to him.

It had been …

Well, it had shocked Loki to the core when Thor came to him on his knees, begging forgiveness, begging Loki, of all things.

The god of thunder knelt before him and Loki couldn’t believe it.

Was he free? He had asked

Yes, Thor had told him

But after Thor made up for everything he had done. His punishment was for Loki to decide, no one else.

He would do anything Loki asked, but Loki had to be here to see it done.

Loki, stunned, innocent and unused to violence until he was thrown here, didn’t know what to say until Thor had told him he wanted atonement, a chance to prove he wasn’t a monster.

Loki had nodded.

He hailed to this man, he didn’t command him.

And Thor had nodded to him, wept in Loki’s lap and lay there as Loki stroked his hair, unable to do much else.

From then on, it was like Loki was the god and Thor the one made to worship him.

He did everything Loki asked, looked at or even sighed over.

Never had Loki known such power.

He didn’t know what to ask him and the other gods were making fun of their king, calling him names.

And though Loki didn’t appreciate what Thor had done to him, he hated it.

So today, he had called for a day out.

And he’d discovered how beautiful Asgard truly was.

She was color and life and everything Earth was not.

A true paradise.

“That, Loki” Thor said, looking up at him “is Volstagg god of …”

“Food?”

Thor chuckled “No, goodwill. Though I can see why you would make the mistake”

Volstagg was stuffing himself, as he usually did, with a roast lamb leg, uncaring of anything other than his own bliss.

“He’s the most cheerful and benevolent being you could meet, Loki” Thor told him “Are you done?”

He yelped when Loki tugged on his hair a little.

“They’re really high”

“Stand on my shoulders, then” Thor told him “and I can look under your…”

Loki smacked his head.

“I have half a mind to stop right here, because of that lecherous remark”

Thor laughed and moved forward, walking under the tree.

“Thor!” Loki cried out as he was assaulted by twigs and smothered in leaves, slapping them away and he would have lost his balance if Thor hadn’t been holding him.

As it was, he ending up hanging upside down behind Thor, a golden apple between his teeth and a grin on his face as he looked at Asgard, hair hanging low.

“Loki?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Eating your apple”

He screeched in laughter a moment later as Thor began to spin around, whipping him round and round.

“Thor!” he laughed “Thor, stop it, I’m going to get sick!”

Then, like an acrobat, Thor moved Loki over his shoulder to hold in his arms, grinned down at him and raised a brow when Loki produced an apple from within his robes.

His grin widened when Loki took a calculated bite, watching Thor all the while.

“That was mine”

Loki rolled his eyes in sarcasm and presented Thor with the bitten apple.

Thor slit his gaze in mocking before he leaned forward, mouth opened to take a bite, only to have Loki snatch it back and put it between his own teeth.

“You little…!”

Loki laughed as Thor’s fingers began to tickle his ribs.

But it was short lived, their happiness, for from within the shade, where she had been sitting and reading, Jane and Queen, stood and walked over.

“My, my…”

Thor stopped, his face going grim and Loki paled when he saw her.

Thor’s wife.

He knew who she was, but this was the first time she had talked before him.

He didn’t like it.

“My king and his mortal”

Loki gasped and realized he was still in Thor’s arms.

He pushed at him and thankfully, Thor put him down as he looked at Jane sadly.

“Jane…”

“Accompany me to dinner, Thor” Jane said, extending her hand “I’m sure he can find his way back”

Thor wanted to refuse, but he knew what Jane lived with everyday and though dinner was still hours away, he nodded.

Jane smiled, the rightful being at Thor’s side, and took him away, not even giving Loki a backwards glance as she left with her husband beside her.

***

Loki couldn’t go to dinner and he couldn’t go to Thor.

Not after …

Well, needless to say, he wasn’t keen on getting on Jane’s bad side.

She was a god queen and he was nothing more than an ant for her.

He had walked about, after Thor left, the apple the only thing he’s eaten all day and walked back to the large library. He spent his time here if not in the rooms he had asked Thor for.

The books were the only thing keeping him sane and giving hope that yes, he can go home.

And he hadn’t come here all week.

Now he needed their solace and walked up to the small turret he’d taken to sitting in.

The stairs were spiraling and long and Loki moved swiftly through, going to the window seat that looked over the gardens of Asgard.

He sat down, looking below him at the gods as they took prayers and hopes from mortals to do as they pleased.

He sighed, breath fogging up the mirror as he watched the night down below.

“Something wrong?”

Loki gasped and whipped around to see Jane standing behind him, leaning on the gold railing, her eyes narrowed.

A man Loki had never seen stood just out of sight and Loki’s heart raced within his chest.

He swallowed and stood, his eyes looking for exits.

“No, no,” Jane smiled at him, waving a hand at him “Worry not, I just came to ask you a few things”

Her lips turned into a snarl “My husband’s whore”

Loki swallowed loudly and backed away as she came

“Please, my lady” he whispered, his eyes going from her to the man behind her.

“Please, what?” Jane asked, cornering him “You didn’t think I would just let you take him away, did you?”

“No…” Loki shook his head as she neared, pasting himself on the wall and turning his head aside when he saw the man follow.

Jane snickered “No? No, what, Whore?”

Loki gasped when she grabbed his jaw and made him turn back. His eyes were wide as he looked at Jane’s furious ones.

“You will pay for this, Mortal” she said, abruptly letting him go.

“Take him away”

“No!”

Loki yelled and dodged Jane, running to the side, heading for the stairs.

The man tore after him and Loki shot down the stairs, Jane’s angry voice in his ears, telling him to keep running if he knows what’s good for him.

Stumbling a little, because he could hear the man’s steps behind him, Loki finally managed to get on the ground floor.

Behind him, the man jumped over the rail and followed, right on Loki’s tail.

Loki let loose a frightened shout and ran faster, his long legs leading him to the door he knew would give him safety.

His hair whipped back, tears sliding back into his hair as he ran faster and faster, panting broken and soft cries escaping his lips.

The man was right behind him.

Loki saw the door, open and free and sped up.

But the man grabbed him.

***

Thor looked up from his work when he saw the door open, smiling when he imagined Loki coming forth.

His smile fell when Jane walked in, looking regal and beautiful.

And dressed in nothing but a white silk robe.

***

Loki was gagged and bound against the wall.

And his screaming was muffled.

The man behind him, Tyr, the god of war, slashed his back, made him bleed and scream and struggle uselessly against the bonds.

Blood slipped down his back and legs. Stinging, burning him and making it harder and harder to breathe.

He shrieked again, arching himself as another wound was slashed on his back, the barbed whip tearing him up.

“What’s that?” Tyr asked as Loki thrashed, screaming when it caused him pain “Do you want me to stop”

Loki nodded frantically, gasping and moaning when it hurt him.

His legs trembled and he cringed, pressing himself against the wall as he felt Tyr come closer.

He gasped when the gag was torn from his face.

“Please!” he begged “please, stop, please!”

Tyr chuckled and waved a hand over Loki’s back and Loki flinched when he was healed.

“Alright”

He leaned closer and freed Loki, who promptly felt his knees give out and he crashed to the ground.

He slid away, pulling his knees to his chest, his torn clothes held close with trembling hands as he looked at Tyr.

“I set you free”

Tyr crouched before him and raised a hand to cup Loki’s cheek, laughing when Loki batted it away.

He grabbed Loki’s hair, making him wince.

“What are you going to do, hmm?” Tyr asked, shaking his head “You’re a mortal, I can tear you in two if I want and no one will say anything”

He let Loki got and Loki cringed from him, gasping when his wrist was grasped.

“You’re beautiful”

Loki’s eyes widened as he was dragged under Tyr, flat on his back.

“No!” Loki screamed, pushing himself out, tipping his head away.

Tyr slapped him, whipping his head aside. Loki was stunned for a moment before he struggled again.

“Get off!”

He cried out when he was hit a second and third time, his lip splitting open.

“Thor!” he screamed.

Tyr hit him again and everything went black.

***

He heard splashing, he heard thudding.

He heard a distant screaming and Loki knew it wasn’t him.

The world was shaking, breaking before him but he couldn’t seem to care.

He was still on the ground, his face still hurt, lolling to the side when he groaned.

The splashing turned louder and it was only out of sheer will that he opened his green eyes.

He regretted it instantly and turned away, groaning in agony.

***

Thor had brained Tyr with his hammer.

And continued hitting him long after he was gone.

***

“I’m …”

“Don’t”

He shut up

“Just let me go”

“Loki…”

“No. Let. Me. Go”

No response

“I hate everything. I want to go back, I want to … I want to…”

“Loki”

“I want to die”

A choked breath

“And it’s all because of you”

***

Jane was banished, Loki was gone.

So Thor settled for watching him.

***

Loki screamed.

He screamed every night and held on to his mother, his father, unable to sleep without them.

He had begged them to change homes, pleaded to them and cried all night the night he returned. He kicked and screamed and sobbed loudly, holding his father close, begging him not to let him go.

His parents knew what had been done to him, they didn’t know who did it.

And Loki never told.

They changed towns, lived a new life, new people.

Loki stopped dancing in the rain.

He cried when he heard thunder. And he screamed when he saw lighting. He curled up in his bed at night, slept on the floor of his parent’s room, his bedding warm and surrounding him.

It took years to heal, to go in a room when it wasn’t dark, to leave his mother’s side for a moment, to have his father’s male friends around, everything.

It took him even longer to sleep the whole night.

But by that time, a miracle had happened.

***

Thor watched carefully as Loki met her for the first time.

Beautiful and graceful, Sigyn was everything Loki was.

They were perfect and their life more so.

She never asked him her past and he never volunteered information.

Their wedding was the heartbreak of a hundred and the happiness of even more.

Their wedding night was stilted, but Loki made it through, made them both feel wonderful.

Their first child was Narfi. 

Their second was Vali.

They were beautiful

But nothing surpassed Loki’s beauty.

Even as he worked for a living, he was beautiful, even as he aged, he was beautiful. His shoulders became muscled, his stomach toned, his hands became large enough to haul his wife on his large shoulder and carry her off to bed despite her half hearted struggles.

His melodious voice remained and he sang to his boys.

His hair was always soft under his wife’s hands.

And then …

…Loki got sick.

And he wouldn’t get better, Thor knew.

He watched him as he reached his middle age without telling anyone of his illness; he was still beautiful.

His boys turned to adolescents, his wife watched them grow.

And Loki got worse.

He managed to last out the year, when he started to see him.

He started to see Thor and he would often talk to him.

He would tell him of his life, tell him he held naught against him anymore. He told him he never thanked him, so he did, he told him Asgard was beautiful and Loki was glad he’d seen it, no matter what.

Thor listened to every word, listened to every song Loki sang as though he sang for Thor.

His green eyes often seemed to meet him and Loki would smile and tell his children about a magical place with golden apples.

When they wished to go, Loki would shake his head.

Thor knew he wouldn’t ever let them go.

And a year of listening to him passed.

As did Loki, one night, in his sleep.

***

Thor watched Loki’s spirit rise from his body, watched it reach the sun, glowing brighter and brighter until it made him look away.

When Thor turned back, a figure was walking forward, dressed in regal robes, a smirk upon his beautiful lips.

He didn’t know how.

He didn’t know why.

Thor didn’t care as he met his emerald eyes from across the skies and clouds.

His eyes blinked slowly, no resentment there, though Thor expected it all.

He raised a pale hand, beckoning Thor close. He turned, giving Thor a smile over his shoulder and a grin he never thought he would see again.

Loki.

He was finally his. 


End file.
